


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в разное время драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Для Prosto_YA!. Торчвуд, Гвен, Оуэн, Тошико и синяя будка, "это всего лишь новое задание".**  
\- Синяя летающая будка. Летающая синяя будка. Будка синяя, летающая, одна штука.  
\- Оуэн! Пока мы занимаемся делом, ты мог бы и не мешать!  
\- Гвен, если все ваше дело - пялиться на то, как Джек пытается облобызать Доктора, то я вас, конечно, отчасти понимаю... но не будучи любителем гей-порнографии, предпочел бы, чтобы вы занялись хоть чем-нибудь полезным.  
\- Я регистрирую нормальную активность рифта, связи с полем Тардис не имеется. Колебаний за последние полчаса тоже не происходило. Геомагнитная обстановка нормальная...  
\- Температура восемнадцать градусов, без осадков? Да, Тош, конечно же ты работаешь, вот уж кто бы сомневался.  
\- И почему вдруг ты, Оуэн, сегодня с утра стал подозрительно трудолюбивым?  
\- Понимаете. Я предвижу появление новых биологических образцов. Инопланетные ткани, слизь бргхвылгских тушканчиков, кусочек кожи настоящего легендарного Далека, кусочек ногтя не менее легендарного Тайм-лорда. Чувствуете, к чему я клоню? Кстати, Тош, там наверняка найдется стабилизатор мозговой активности. И запасное оптоволокно.  
\- Оуэн, кажется, после смерти у тебя совсем атрофировалась совесть.  
\- Да, Оуэн, не стоит. Хотя я, конечно не отказалась бы посмотреть на стабилизатор мозговой активности. Интересно, какую энергию он использует?  
\- Верно мыслишь, Тош. Гвен, оставь этику в покое. Мы просто посмотрим. Ну? Собрались? Считайте, что это всего лишь новое задание.  
\- Они уходят.  
\- Янто?  
\- Янто в двадцати метрах.  
\- Ух, ревнивец! Ладно... время?  
\- Выходим через две с половиной минуты. Оуэн - не забудь инструменты. Гвен - Джек оставил ключи в пальто, пальто в кабинете. Сейчас соберу датчики.  
*  
\- Ух ты, какой необычний дизайн стен! И провода-провода...  
\- Ух ты, да тут целый гардероб! Старинные платья!  
\- Ух ты, вот же она! Вот ты где, ключ к бессмертию, а-ха-ха-ха-ха!

 **Кода к промо 5.07**  
Со своего места Эми видно, как Доктор ходит вокруг Тардис. Он нервничает - теребит звуковую отвертку и даже раз роняет ее на землю.  
Эми переводит взгляд вниз. Живот большой и круглый, он невольно притягивает внимание и так же невольно внушает страх. Она кладет руку на выпуклую поверхность, кажется, будто от кожи исходит жар, и ждет, что изнутри что-то толкнется, но ничего не происходит.  
Эми кладет руку поверх ее руки и улыбается.  
Эми поднимает глаза и смотрит в ее лицо, аккуратное, гладкое, с веснушками, просвечивающими из-под кожи, с синяками под глазами, с еле заметными морщинками. Ладонь на запястье Эми холодная.  
\- Ну что? - говорит Эми. - Пожалуй что все?  
Эми кивает, мельком смотрит за ее плечо и закусывает губу.  
\- Не думай, что я не понимаю, - шепчет Эми, чуть наклоняя к ней голову.  
\- Я не думаю, что ты пока можешь понять, - отвечает Эми, - но у тебя... у вас столько еще впереди. Ты ведь его даже не знаешь.  
Эми, улыбаясь, поджимает губы.  
Эми не раз замечала за собой, но на лице Той, Другой это выглядит странно.  
Эми снимает ее руку с живота, хлопает ее по плечу и направляется к Тардис бодрым шагом, будто это и не живот вовсе, а воздушный шарик.  
Эми делает шаг назад, стенку трещины прямо над головой можно пощупать - она неровная, со сколами, сделана из того же кирпича, что и стена дома. Эми держится за ее край, спускаясь внутрь комнаты, и все никак не может оторвать взгляда от того, что находится по ту сторону. Это уже не дверь, а окно, и Эми смотрит сквозь него на спешащего к ней Доктора. Проем закрывается так быстро, что через пару секунд это только форточка. Эми успевает увидеть, как Доктор, оглядываясь на бегу, кричит что-то Той, Другой, а потом стена схлопывается окончательно.  
И тогда Эми кричит, она пинает стену ногами, ломает ногти, пытаясь отодвинуть друг от друга края все еще видной трещины, бьется о поверхность всем телом, и плачет-плачет-плачет, пока не приходит Рори и не забирает ее.  
\- Он вернется. Он вернется за мной, - тупо повторяет она, комкая в руках подол юбки.  
\- Четвертый раз?  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - говорит Эми. - Сколько раз ты путешествовал с ним? Два, три?  
\- Да неважно. Ну зачем ему ненастоящая Эми?  
\- Не говори о нем так. Какая разница, настоящая я или нет. Он не может оставить меня здесь. Это жестоко, это несправедливо оставить меня так. Ведь я же - я же помню.

 **Кода к промо 5.07 (2)**  
\- Ну, Доктор, решайтесь. Какой не будет, а какую оставите? - спросил маленький человек в очках.  
Доктор поймал взгляд Эми - а потом другой взгляд, совершенно такой же Эми, только с животом.  
\- Тихо-тихо-тихо. Я думаю, - провозгласил он, вцепился в волосы и заходил по комнате. - Должен быть какой-то выход.  
\- Доктор, тут ваши несуществующие планы не помогут, - настойчиво сказал человечек. - Давайте, какую? Эту синюю кнопку? Или ту синюю кнопку? Эту или ту?  
Доктор замер у пульта управления.  
\- Обе! - сказал он. - Обе синие кнопки, а потом красную.

 **Доктор и все-все-все**  
Доктор: Эми! Эми, ты где?  
Эми: Я здесь, за консолью, только меня не видно. Ты можешь хотя бы аварийное освещение включить?  
Доктор: Секунду, секунду, где отвертка, где отвертка, вот отвертка. О, теперь вижу. Рори там?  
Эми: Здесь, со мной.  
Доктор: Так. Теперь сигнал общего сбора, перекличка. Марта? Марта, ты здесь?  
Марта: Да, Доктор.  
Доктор: Сара Джейн?  
Сара Джейн: Здесь.  
Доктор: Ривер?  
Ривер: Здесь, пупсик.  
Доктор: Джек?  
Джек: Здесь, пупсик.  
Доктор: Джек!!  
Джек: Я все понял.  
Доктор: Мастер?  
Мастер: Здесь я, здесь. Пупсик.  
Доктор: Сколько раз говорил...  
Мастер: Почему Ривер можно, а мне нельзя?  
Джек: Мне тоже нельзя.  
Мастер: А ты вообще молчи. Ну так что у нас? У тебя опять переклинило мозги, ты пролетал слишком близко от черной дыры, у Тардис перетянулись абстрактные связи, поломался дискурс, наступил концептуальный диссонанс и перемешались библиотеки приоритетных алгоритмов?  
Доктор: ...  
Ривер: Я подозреваю, что, может, и не все, но насчет библиотек действительно правда.


End file.
